<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Survival of the Dead by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624404">Survival of the Dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takashi witnesses the spread of the dead, and he refuses to just give up and let his friends die. He does not speak their name calling this plague “them”. He will not lose to them!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Survival of the Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old Fic Repost</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Survival from the Dead<br/><br/>Takashi witnesses the spread of the dead, and he refuses to just give up and let his friends die. He does not speak their name calling this plague “them”. He will not lose to them!<br/><br/>-x-<br/><br/>They cherry blossoms were falling, Takashi was watching them. He should have been in class yes but fate had set into motion an event that could shake the world forever, but for this boy Takashi his world would be shaped by a single sound.<br/><br/>Clang<br/><br/>His eyes widened.<br/><br/>Clang<br/><br/>He looked out to the gate where a shadowy figure continued to slam against the gate.<br/><br/>Clang…clang…clang…<br/><br/>Some faculty came out to investigate, but this leads to more trouble as a teacher is bitten and falls back, his blood gushing everywhere. The female teacher goes to check on him, as his body spasms uncontrollably.<br/><br/>It took only a few moments, maybe it was the blood loss, or the severity of the bite but his skin turned blue and his eyes grew pale and he grabbed the woman and bit into her. The scream shook Takashi to his core and he began to move.<br/><br/>He returns to class in a fierce speed. “We have to leave now!” he shouted. Everyone was stunned at his actions, his friend Hisashi stood up and stared at him in shock. He tried to get them to come with him but Rei was being difficult. Hisashi looked him in the eye and saw the seriousness in his eyes and they fled the room.<br/><br/>Her hesitation allowed the dead to spread, but he finally got them to come with him. An announcement was spoken over the p.a. system. Sadly the warning was cut short as he was attacked and all that was heard were the screams. The students began to panic and run about. Some even trampling over the other, no one seemed to care only worried about their own safety. The screams of the students drew Them, and more students got bit and more were turned, blood stained their clothes and the walls.<br/><br/>Nothing seemed to hurt them, they smashed through windows.<br/><br/>The three stopped to grab some weapons. Takashi had a metal bat, and Rei was given a broken tipped broom. Hisashi thought he would be fine being a black belt, but Takashi wasn’t hearing it. He went to the cabinet a grabbed another bat. “Take it,” he said, and Hisashi protested. “Listen I saw what happened with my own eyes, one bite is all it will take, keep them at a distance!”<br/><br/>Hisashi took the bat and the three made a run for it. They saw the destruction going on in the city, smoke rising from the streets, fires everywhere, and even from their distance they could see the streets stained with blood. “It’s everywhere, what are we gonna do?”<br/><br/>“We keep moving, if we stay we die!” Takashi snapped and the three began to run. Rei got attacked by one of the teachers, she tried to stab him in the heart but that barely slowed him down. Hisashi ran up and hit him in the head with a bat. “I don’t get it, stabbing him in the heart didn’t do a thing!” she was freaking out.<br/><br/>“Hit Them in the head, aim for the head.”<br/><br/>“But I…” he looked her dead in the eye. “This is for survival, it’s them or us!” she nodded and the three got to work, killing any of Them that got near. They decided they should get medical supplies and headed towards the nurses office.<br/><br/>-x-<br/><br/>Kohta and Saya Takagi began moving about the hallways. Takagi began studying Them, they were blind and can’t feel anything, not even to sense body heat or warmth. They hunted purely on sound, but don’t register bumping into a wall or a locker. They managed to find a work shop where Kohta reconfigured a nail gun into a better weapon.<br/><br/>They took what they could carry and rushed out, taking out as many as they could. Kohta was a bit of an otaku but he could handle a weapon. Takagi kept back studying Them as much as she could, all her data will be useful in fighting them.<br/><br/>-x-<br/><br/>Kazu was helping Shizuka, many of the injured came to her for help only to turn in the beds. Kazu was forced to kill his best friend Okada. The female doctor knew that no cure was available, and nothing could be done once they turned. So she prepared for the worst and got her medical bag and began filling it with medicine, anything they could carry.<br/><br/>Them began to smash through the windows and got in. Kazu was scared he swung at them but wasn’t doing much, one of the dead grabbed his weapon and with their strength it flung the weapon away. Before it could bite him a bat came down and smashed its head.<br/><br/>Takashi, Hisashi, and Rei took them all out. “You guys alright?” Kazu launched himself into Takashi’s arms. He began crying and the boy held him. “I thought hic…I was gonna die!” he cried and Takashi rubbed his back. “You’ll be okay I got ya,” his glasses fogged up as he tried to calm down.<br/><br/>“Miss Marikawa, are you okay?” Hisashi asked and the blonde woman nodded. “We should head to the teacher’s lounge, my keys are there and we can move to make our escape.”<br/><br/>“Sounds good, let’s move!” Takashi turned and he paled. All the noise must have drawn more of them, there was nearly double the number than before. “Don’t give up we have to survive!” he moved Kazu behind him and began attacking with the bat, Hisashi followed and the two bashed their heads in.<br/><br/>“Well said,” the captain of the kendo club made her appearance. She moved with fierce grace and began cutting down the dead. She smiled at how fierce Takashi was.<br/><br/>They all began to move, after adjusting the nurse's clothes so they began to move. They followed Saeko’s advice striking with quick precision and moving quickly.<br/><br/>Shots were heard and they raced to find Takagi and Kohta. They were surrounded but the group rushed in and took out all the dead before anyone could be bitten. Kohta got more nails and reloaded his gun.<br/><br/>They all made it to the Teacher’s lounge, Takagi passed on the info she had, it was a good theory but it had to be tested. Shizuka got the keys to the school bus, it was big and sturdy and could easily hold them all.<br/><br/>The news held nothing for them, the dead were all over. Not just here all across the world the dead were killing, if there was any hope of survival they had to move!<br/><br/>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>